The Cold Heart
by Icegirl 03
Summary: Bobby is a normal guy....he meats Alex and his whole live changes forever. (This is my first fic so be nice....please RnR)
1. Arrival

Chapter 1, Arrival  
It was October....the winter was coming. The signs were so clear, the leaves were turning a golden brown and a cold front was moving in. Bobby Drake sat on the lawn smiling a perfect smile. Winter was his favorite season; it was kind of obvious after all they did call him Iceman right? Even know it was kind of cold Bobby could still feel the heat of the sun on his skin. The heat was all the more uncomforting to him. He longed for the cold feel of the snow on his finger tips and the smell of the first snow. That same feeling came to him when he used his power. He jumped when he saw John plop down on the bench beside him.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you?" John ask seeing the distance in Bobby's eyes.  
  
Bobby stared back at John, they were supposedly best friends. But Bobby felt as if he could trust no one these days. With all of killing going on he felt a little uneasy about it all.  
  
"Nothing much just trying to get some air." Bobby said smiling a smile that John was familiar with. It was Bobby's go away smile. But John did nothing but sit there, he knew it drove Bobby nuts when he was trying to be alone and John kept nagging.  
  
"I was just going to say that the professor said to be in the living room in a little while to meet the new student."  
  
"A girl....right?" Bobby said changing the look in his eyes. He was happy to see a new face.  
  
Yep that's what everyone is saying. You know everyone is going to be crowding her when she shows up. She going to think were a freak cult or something." John said laughing loudly.  
  
"I'll be in later."  
  
"Rogue wants us to play Yotsie with her. So yeah, do what you have to do and come inside. Anyways its getting cold....John said rubbing his arms.  
  
He doesn't even know what cold is. Bobby said thinking to himself. He watched John get up and walk away. The sun was setting making the sky turn a milky dark blue. It was one of the prettiest things that Bobby had ever seen. It was a Friday night and he was spending it here. Day in and day out he was always here; he wanted something interesting to happen. But everyday was like the one before. The same laughs the same fights and the same people with the same powers. And Bobby had yet to find someone that felt the same. He longed for someone to love someone to comfort him when he was feeling down. I know it's not a big thing to worry about. He did after all have John but he was just a friend, and Bobby knew John had problems of his own. He didn't want to burden anything else on his friend's shoulders.  
  
He felt lucky I mean not ever kid has true friends that would kill for you. Bobby thought about the time when John saved his life...It was so long ago.... But Bobby wanted something to wake up and smile about. He wanted someone to share his true thoughts and feelings with. But every time he thought he had the right girl she seemed to turn flakie. With a sigh Bobby got up from the bench and headed toward the school. He took one last look at the sky it was darker now, the moon shined brightly. It made the wind blow softly against his cold white skin. "I wish something good would happen!" He said aloud.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside the house. Warmness enveloped him and a sudden frown appeared on his face. He was back in the same place where he had started out at. He was doing what he always did on Friday's play game after game with John and Rogue. He was tired of it but it was the only thing keeping him from hiding in his room. He looked at John and Rouge arguing about the stupid game. He watched John playfully shove Rogue his hands suddenly moved away as if he was scared. He made sure not to make any Physical contact with Rogue. Bobby thought about the things going on in Johns head the thoughts that he always tried to hide. It was visible now but no one seemed to notice, Bobby ignored it and smiled that golden smile that everyone loved. "My friends are nuts." He said taking a seat next to John on the soft blue couch.  
  
-----------------An hour later-----------  
A yellow taxi pulled up at the silver gate. It was almost dark, the sun made its last shadows on the ground as it faded away leaving the stillness of the moon. Alex opened the door and quickly stepped out of the stuffy taxi. She had just taken a three hour flight from New York. Needless to say she was tired and as always in a bad mood. Paying the driver she grabbed her bags and walked toward the gate. With a loud 'screech' it opened and she saw the professor.  
  
"Hello..." He said looking at Alex with a smile.  
  
"Yeah hi."  
  
"Welcome to my school....I hope you will have fun here and create many friends."  
  
"I feel as if I have entered a bad re-run of Six Feet Under." I say with a weird look. I move to the steps and for once take a look at the school. It was just like the papers had said. Windows were everywhere making the school look more like a castle than a school. Usually I would never be apart of anything like this I was a normal teen. I was in New York in High School. Having the time of my life but I turned it all down to be in front of the place I stud before. I wondered how stupid I could possibly be. The professor helped with my bags and we entered the school. It smelled clean and crisp just like a doctor's office. But the laughs and screams of the children turned you away from your first impression. Having powers myself I knew how hard it was to find friends, friends that were able to overlook the mutant side of you. To look beneath the outside and at your soul. But I guess I was a fool I denied of ever having mutant powers I wanted to be popular, I mean who wouldn't? But now I was facing what was really inside me. Dreams were my power. Not just dreaming the dreams but being able to see the future in them. And sometimes on a good day the past. No one ever knew....Not even my parents but I guess they could care less since I was a foster kid. I wasn't a run-away either I just wanted to discover what was inside me. What my power could really do. And what my power had in store for the future. That's why I had to come to mutant high. For myself. I had to do this to help me in a way that school could not. I knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
I looked up at the house I would live in for a year maybe even more. I would grow to love this house and the people in it.....Something that I was never able to do right. Love and have patience. I tried to push thoughts out of my head and put on my smile. It was going to be an interesting night. 


	2. Moment in Mind

Hey thanks for all of your reviewing....yeah John will be in my fic more. He is a main character I know for shore! I also like John he is pretty cool....especially like the whole pyro name thingie....*Anyways* Bobby is my fave character off of X-Men. I have always loved Shawn Ashmore and when he was cast in the movie I knew he would be great in it! Well....I am going to go. L8ter  
  
Chapter 2, Moment in Mind  
  
The professor introduced Alex to the whole house. It was a long and hassling job but after times of repeating her name over and over again Alex finally set down. With a sigh I slung my bags on the floor and looked at people whom I hardly knew. Rouge was the first person to strike up a conversation. "So how old are you?" She said her green eyes deep and demanding. I look up and realize everyone was staring at me; I was never good at meeting people. "Um....I am seven-teen I will be eight-teen in January."  
  
Bobby quickly leaned in to listen to the new voice. He looked Alex over; her brown hair lay messy around her shoulders. She had a defined chin like his. With dark brown eyes he imagined what it would be like to look straight at her. But he had just met her why was he thinking of these things now? His eyes moved down to her lips, the bottom just a little fuller than the top one. They formed a almost perfect heart. He tried to shake it off. To pretend that he didn't care, but on the inside he most certainly did.  
  
He leaned back into the couch if she wanted to talk to him she would. Guys weren't always supposed to make the first move right? With a smirk he couldn't help but try to hide the tingling in his stomach. It was like his stomach was doing summersaults. He played games with his conscience every few seconds he'd peer back behind him and try to hear what Alex was saying. He could have smacked himself in the face right then. He was Iceman. He loved the power that came from the ice. If he believed in soul mates he had already found his one true passion. How quickly his mind went back and forth from thought to thought. It was as if he were rambling like a girl.  
  
His thoughts were pushed out of his head as John Allerdyce flopped down on the couch next to him. "Bobby hello...back to earth." He said waving his hand in front of his friends face. A crooked smile spread across Johns face. It was normal for John him and that crooked smile that he seemed to enjoy so much. "Yeah....John?" Bobby said trying to snap out of the recent tongue lashing he had just given himself. "Tell me this why do they call it mustard?" Bobby chocked back a laugh. John was always asking him these dumbass questions that Bobby had no answer to. "You tell me "Pyro"." Bobby said in a mocking tone. Both boys quickly shut up as they watched Alex walk towards them.  
  
I flip my hair out of my face and walk toward the two guys on the cough, I was never good at talking to guys either but now it was like a sudden wave of courage rushed through my veins. Tonight was a perfect night....the moon was so bright. It was a perfect night for a dream. I lick my lips and sit down. "Hi." John hit Bobby on the shoulder lightly. "Yeah Bobby she said hi aren't you gonna say something back?" Bobby looked up at the girl who he had been fantasizing about only minute's before. His folded his hands across his chest, "Hey I'm Bobby and this is John if you don't know." Bobby said pointing to John. Johns face wrinkled in detests. "Aw I embarrassed little Iceman." He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Bobby's hands sweated at the change. He was alone with Alex.  
  
"Rogue told me your power was ice." I said trying to bring up conversation.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I always thought that would be an awesome power to have."  
  
"Yeah." Bobby said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Okay either you just like the word yeah or you just don't like talking to me." I say the tone of my voice screeching.  
  
"What's up with you? You come over here and just say hi and that you like my power. Well you have no idea who I am. You don't know anything about me or my power." Bobby said his baby blue eyes turning a deeper color.  
  
Splashes of dark blue flashed through his eyes. If I were not as upset as I was after he said that I would actually think he was cute. "I was just trying to meet you. I am new....I just thought...."  
  
"Listen Alex I'm sorry I know you're a new student. You were just trying to meet me and I blew up, forgive me." Bobby said.  
  
I looked at the guy that I couldn't help but laugh at. I couldn't help but want to burst into laughter right there in front of everyone. But I wasn't ready to start liking someone I hardly even knew. After all of the stuff that guy had put me through.  
  
"I know it's been a long day...." I say with a smile.  
  
Bobby looked at Alex and she stared at him. And for a few seconds everyone in the room disappeared. They were normal teen-ager looking for love in a messed up world. But the question was would they ever find it with in themselves?  
  
A/N: So there that's my second chapter hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!! Until next time then.....See ya! -Misty aka Ice girl 03 


	3. A Cold Heart

Chapter 3,  
  
This beginning starts out as kind of Bobby's point of view. But later on it turns into both Bobby's and Alex's point of view, I know its confusing but I tried to ex-plain it as well as I could. Hope you can understand it.  
  
Minuets later Bobby and Alex were still planted on the couch. Bobby looked at Alex again..she had fallen asleep. He smiled and moved closer to her until they were almost touching. "Was this my wish come true?" He whispered in her ear. He saw Alex's hand move to his leg. And her eyes opened magically. Like she had predicted what he was doing. Bobby stared back at her he blushed a little but tried to keep a straight face. This is what it all came down to if anything was going to happen between Alex and him it was now, he couldn't screw up. She moved closer to him her brown eyes staring into his. Her hand moved up to his face and looked deeper into his eyes. Bobby could feel the warm feel of her breath on his cheek. Bobby learned in quickly not being able to wait another second. HE watched her close her eyes and settle into him. He held her in his arms. He had missed this with Rogue. Not having the power to touch was literally impossible for any one especially a guy. Her lips were as sweet as sugar and he took in the taste of her in his mouth. He felt her shake suddenly as their tongues pressed together. So lightly, then harder. Bobby closed his eyes and leaned back onto the couch. Alex pulled away and stared up at Bobby, her lips only inches away from his. Her breath was light but quick. She placed a kiss on his jaw line then turned away.  
  
"Bobby this is wrong we can't.."  
  
A tear slid down her face falling on the crease of her lips. It only  
made Bobby want to kiss her more.  
  
"Alex what is so wrong with it? We both can't deny that we didn't  
like it. Because that would be a lie. You wanted to kiss me just as  
much as I did you."  
  
Alex pulled away even more.. Bobby missed the feeling of her warm lips on his. He could still taste her sweet lips. She placed her hands to her face now flushed with tears. He couldn't image what was so wrong that they couldn't just get back to what they were doing before. He was suddenly aware of where they were. He looked around the room. Everyone was staring at what just happened. They had all seen Bobby and Alex kiss. John stood by the door his lighter out flicking it furiously. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Bobby.  
  
"You know why you can't be together. Don't you?" John said putting his lighter back into the pocket of his Levis. "You know why no one can commit to you." John started laughing loudly then everyone in the room started laughing at Bobby. Teasing him for being so stupid but why, why couldn't they be together he thought confused.  
  
"Why John why can no one commit to me..I don't understand what you mean." Bobby said like a little child that just got their candy ripped out of their hands. "Why?"  
  
John turned to Bobby his face as red as the flames that he took into his palm. His eyes were red and almost blood shot. He grabbed the lighter out of his pocket and flicked it once. There was a silence for a few seconds as John watched the flame dance back and forth, the air in the room blowing it lightly.  
  
"Dumb little Bobby, the truth is you have a Cold Heart. No one not even her can break the ice that you hold around your heart. As soon as you get close to a girl you freeze.. you grow clod and drift apart!" A look of pleasure spread across John Allerdyce's face. He had broken the truth to Bobby, it came as hell to Bobby but pure pleasure to John. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````` Bobby awoke suddenly, from the disturbing dream. He saw Alex wrapped up in a blanket next to him. She snored lightly.Bobby laughed at the sight. But quickly thought back to the dream. He wondered why it had made him so upset. It was after all just a dream.. no harm from a little old harmless dream. He suddenly noticed the sudden change in air temperature. This was so stupid he thought pulling Alex's blanket over him. He tried to go back to sleep in hopes that no bad dreams would come his way.  
  
Alex opened an eye and smiled..like she had said a perfect night for dreaming. 


	4. A memory

Chapter 4,  
  
Alex awoke suddenly as if someone had been shaking her. She looked where she was. At the school, on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with Bobby. Nothing seemed better at the moment. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable, she hated the feel of his cold arms on her. She looked at him then, just to see what he was like asleep. She moved a little making Bobby wake up. He yawned then turned to look at the woman who he had shared the couch with. Flashes of Pyro and the dream fluttered into his mind. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, watching the sunlight dance across their faces. Then they both jumped as Logan entered the living room. He was headed to the kitchen for his morning drink, but stopped short noticing the teens on the couch.  
  
"Something is not right here." He said trying to put the peaces together. A cocky smile appeared on his un- shaved face.  
  
"Its not what you think Logan we.we.." Bobby said trying to come up with an excuse. He knew that there was noting that could excuse the face that he had slept on the couch with Alex.  
  
"Dude you don't have to explain, last night we all saw you two asleep on the couch. We didn't want to wake you. I just like playing with your mind that's all." Logan said his words trailing off as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Alex looked up at Bobby, a lopsided smile appeared on her face. "This is kind of weird, but did you dream something last night?"  
  
Bobby looked to the floor, he was kind of embarrassed. What if he had called out her? The possibilities were endless. "Yeah why?"  
  
"I was just wondering because you were moaning and shit. It was funny but I didn't want to wake you." Alex said pulling the blanket closer to her.  
  
"Um yeah.don't ask me what it was about. Cause I don't remember." Bobby said sitting up in the couch. He placed his feet on the ground and got up off of the couch.  
  
"Okay so where is my stuff?" I say looking around the room.  
  
"How would I know? I mean I know just as much as you do."  
  
"Okay okay, what does anyone do around here for fun?" She said wiping the hair out of her face. She looked at Bobby with a bright smile.  
  
"Well no one gets up until later. So I guess you're stuck with me until the professor comes down." Bobby said with a wicked grin. He tried to forget the dream but with every word that Alex said her remembered the way it had felt, his cold lips on hers. It was enough to make a man go mad.  
  
"You know I guess right at the moment you are the closest friend I got here. I don't make friends well. I mean I have a big mouth that gets me into fights sometimes. Hard to believe I was a cheer leader how did I find all the time?" I ask watching Bobby's eyes move down to the floor. For some reason he wouldn't look her in the eyes. She felt exposed telling him some of the things that she had always kept a secret. And him being the typical guy would not listen.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it.When I was in High School everyone used to pick on me. It was hard growing up my family was tearing apart, I was developing my powers, and there were girl issues. Well I had no real girlfriend but I was fifteen and every hormone in my body was doing double." Booby laughed a little trying to bring some humor to the situation. He looked at Alex and the tingling feeling entered his stomach. He wanted to shake the feeling from the dream but every time he looked at Alex he turned away to ashamed and embarrassed to look her in the eye.  
  
"So I take it people didn't really like you.. I mean they thought you were weird right?"  
  
"Yeah.but they had their reasons. They called me Ice Boy. One day during lunch I was sitting with a few friends we were talking about you know normal stuff and this big football player comes up to me.And I'm talking muscles and all.. He picked me up out of my seat by my seat and screamed in my ear " You worthless piece of shit, you stole my jello!" Bobby paused a moment seeing the look on Alex's face. She was trying her hardest not to laugh but I was no use. They both laughed loudly.  
  
"Okay, okay on with the story." Alex pleaded tears welting up in her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
Bobby facial expressions suddenly turned his mouth making a droopy lopsided smile; "Okay well he picked me up off the ground and slung me across the lunch room. Then everyone in the whole school laughed at me." He said trying to hide the fact that back then it had hurt him. Bobby looked at Alex she wasn't laughing anymore. She looked into Bobby's crystal blue eyes. Then taped his chin binging a smile to his face. In a way Bobby felt that it was her way of saying 'sorry' but he couldn't tell. He leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. He could feel the power of Alex's eyes on him. Could feel her trying to look for a clue to what was going on inside the head of Bobby Drake. But Bobby said nothing more. Nothing at all. 


	5. Fire and Ice

Chapter 5,  
  
A few hours later..  
  
Everyone in the house was up. Needless to say there wasn't a quiet minuet. Alex looked in from the living room; taking a good look at the people she had only known for one day. It was different from her home, she noticed just then. A dummy would have to over look Logan's mud splattered leather boots. That very instant Alex would have loved to throw them off the marble tabletop. With a sigh Alex took a seat beside the window. She looked out at the trees and thought about how different the place looked from the outside. She remembered the feeling of the dream and how much she had too wanted the kiss just as bad as he did. The dreams usually didn't work that way.she could never make things happen. Nothing about her power had ever changed. Why now.. why here. Alex ran a hand threw her brown hair. Everything about her was changing and she had no one to talk to about it. There was always Bobby but she could never tell him the personal things that she felt.  
  
She raised her head up and smiled watching Bobby Drake pass by her. His hair was still wet from the shower. His tall features brought out the deep lines in his face. Making Bobby look more or a man than the boy he was years ago. A small frown appeared on her face watching him never say a word, just kept on walking into the kitchen.  
  
She looked on the couch beside her.. John Allerdyce sat flicking his lighter like usual. "John Allerdyce the flame thrower." That's what Rogue had called him last night. She watched him, his brown eyes focusing on the lighter like it was life. He stared at the single flame, like he was in another world. The funny thing about John was that he wanted to always be called Pyro. Only on special occasions would he ever use his real name. He took pride in his power and the name that came with it. Alex imagined the look of fire, Colorful oxygen breather who could wipe away anything in its path. She thought of fire as more of a killer than a lifesaver. Pyro was dark and mysterious looking, not to mention his eyes were so brown they looked red. She watched him flicking his lighter back and forth. Then she remembered Bobby. Sensitive passionate Bobby. Who's eyes were the color of the sky just before sunrise, and shined like diamonds. How closely both boys power resembled themselves. Complete Opposites Fire and Ice. Pyro could blow any minuet while Bobby was as cold as Ice.  
  
John suddenly felt her eyes on her and stooped watching the flame.  
  
"I didn't know anyone was watching.." John said looking a little embarrassed. With one more flick of his lighter he put the Zippo in his jean pocket and turned back to Alex.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just curious."  
  
"That's okay everyone stares at me like that, I think its funny." John said laughing a little.  
  
Alex looked at John her gaze glaring into his. She took in everything about him.the way his mouth twitched when he was nervous, she had never met anyone that looked or acted like John. This was a good and a bad thing. Have a dream or a moment about a person's life you had to take the person in. Alex set there watching the way he moved and talked. She wanted to find out what was so different about him..and why he was so quiet.  
  
"It must get a little annoying." She said trying to laugh a little.  
  
"Well I mean I just tell people to go to hell and they finally quite staring at me. I think I scare people. But how, how could anyone be scared at this face?" John said showing all teeth while smiling. This time Alex didn't have to fake laughing.they laughed together for a few seconds.  
  
Bobby entered the living room and eyed the two on the couch. John always did this. He always stole the things that meant the most to him. But he couldn't help but stare at them. She looked happier with John then she had this morning with him. Bobby thought to himself. 'I told her some of the things I had never told John; they were probably laughing about him right now. Who can I trust?' He almost said aloud. He grabbed his jacket and went outside. He had to get away. 


	6. A secret

Chapter 6,  
  
A few minuets later..  
  
Bobby shuffled his feet through the dirt. He was taking a much-needed walk. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and sighed. He missed home for some reason. It had been months since he had last seen his mother and father. Bobby knew they wouldn't call and he felt to weird to call his parents. What would he say? "Hello this is the son that freezes things.I am homesick?"  
  
A smile appeared on Bobby lips as he felt a snowflake land on his nose. He remembered being little, and staring out the window for hours watching it snow. It always seemed to make him happier.  
  
Bobby jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "John you scared me to death!" He said laughing.  
  
John pulled his coat tighter around his body. His lips shivered making him stutter. "Bo.Bobby, Alisa was asking about you. I tho.ught you were going to show her around the school to.to.day.. It's so cold." He said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
Bobby looked down at the ground and then turned to look at John. "I thought that you were going to do that for me." Bobby said loudly.  
  
"Bobby, she wanted you not me."  
  
"Well tell her I am busy or something." Bobby said turning around.  
  
"Now come on Bobby you finally get a girl that is interested in you and you want to push her away? How stupid is that?" John said starting to walk off.  
  
"John wait.do you really think that I push people away?" Bobby said serious.  
  
"Well when you were with Rogue, you broke up with her after you two had been going out for like 3 months. For no apparent reason!" John shot his comment back at Bobby.  
  
"It was different with Rogue, you know how hard it is when you can't.touch."  
  
John gave Bobby an annoyed look, "That never stopped Rogue and me." John said still trying to walk away. But as soon as he moved a little Bobby grabbed his arm.  
  
"You mean to tell me you and Rogue are.together?"  
  
"Bobby you're the only one that doesn't know! And the weird part was that we started talking when you two were going out. You didn't have a clue either, you do push people away Bobby."  
  
Bobby moved closer to his friend, no longer could he smile. Anger rose from his chest and John could see it.  
  
"You mean to tell me you and Marie were talking when she was going out with me? What did she cheat on me two? I wasn't good enough for her so she had to move on to my best friend that's it huh?"  
  
"Bobby calm down."  
  
"How the hell can I calm down when I find out that my best friend and my.my.."  
  
"We started going out a week before you broke up with her." John said quiet.  
  
"Damn it John! How could you do this to me your supposed to be my friend!"  
  
"Bobby I don't know how it happened we were just happy with each other and Marie wanted something more than the cold shoulder you were giving her!"  
  
"I am over this John." Bobby pushed past John and walked to the house. Leaving John by himself.  
  
````````````````````````````` Hey people sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I was having writers block! LoL well more to come later. 


End file.
